


La navaja de Okham

by WriterNonsense



Series: Del lado de los ángeles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Holmes siempre se han considerado superiores a los demás. Es una lástima, porque John Watson está a punto de demostrarles que no es un hombre normal y corriente.<br/>O cómo el Doctor John H. Watson logró traer de entre los muertos a Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La navaja de Okham

**Author's Note:**

> Como en ningún momento se menciona nada de Clara más que su nombre de pila, me he permitido un homenaje a DW en su apellido.

_Es Año Nuevo, y John cree que es por culpa del vino, pero la señora Hudson consigue convencerles para que posen con los gorritos de papel puestos, Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando acceden, pero siempre ha sido incapaz de negarle nada a su casera._

_De modo que acaban sonriéndole a la cámara, al menos John, porque no es hasta unas semanas más tarde, cuando la señora Hudson les regala una copia de la fotografía, cuando se da cuenta de algo. Ambos llevan los ridículos gorros, y ambos sonríen, pero Sherlock le mira a él mientras lo hace._

_Ni siquiera Sherlock es capaz de encontrar ninguna pega a la fotografía, así que acaban colgándola en la sala de estar, con una chincheta, entre varios recortes de periódico con casos interesantes o con noticias sobre el gran Sherlock Holmes y su ayudante el Doctor Watson._

_Y allí se queda, olvidada, hasta que meses más tarde, unos dedos largos y pálidos la descuelgan con cuidado, ocultando con otros papeles el hueco que deja la fotografía en la pared._

 

La muerte de Sherlock – John se niega a llamarlo suicidio, no quiere ni puede creerlo – barre de un plumazo los recuerdos, las imágenes, las conversaciones, y lo que pudo haber sido.

John vive rodeado de un estupor tan intenso que a veces cree hasta poder verlo, una niebla densa que le mantiene alejado de todo. Le impide pensar con claridad, y no es hasta varias semanas más tarde que se ve capaz de volver a Baker Street a por sus cosas.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, jadea, deteniéndose en el umbral. Creía que Mycroft habría recogido ya todo lo que pertenecía a Sherlock, pero el piso se asemeja a un museo. Está todo tal como lo dejaron la última vez. Incluso las tazas sucias de su último desayuno juntos, la suya en la encimera de la cocina, la de Sherlock sobre el periódico en la mesita del comedor.

John ahoga un grito en su puño, lo último que necesita es que suba la señora Hudson, no se ve capaz de soportar más que su dolor. Pero se yergue, respirando hondo, y decide que, antes de recoger sus pertenencias, debe pasar página.

Empieza por los papeles, todas las anotaciones de los casos actuales y pendientes que Lestrade, y ocasionalmente Gregson, les han ido mandando. En los que trabajaba Sherlock, y en los que por lo visto estaba interesado. John no quiere quedarse nada, duele demasiado, pero tampoco es capaz de tirar nada. Así que hace varios montones de las cosas que sabe que otros querrían tener, como la taza de Sherlock, para la señora Hudson, o las nuevas pistas de casos abiertos, para Lestrade, o los libros, para Mycroft.

Cuando llega a las estanterías, y la pared, sonriendo de medio lado al trazar con la yema de los dedos la pintura amarilla que queda de la cara sonriente a la que disparó Sherlock, está a punto de no darse cuenta. No se culpa, estaba tan escondida entre recortes nuevos a lo largo de esos meses que en circunstancias normales ni se habría acordado. Pero ve el recorte donde Sherlock aparece con ese ridículo gorro que le regalaron los policías de Scotland Yard para echarse unas risas, y John sonríe de verdad, recordando otros gorros, estos de papel, y la expresión de Sherlock al mirarle.

Así que descuelga uno a uno cada recorte, el corazón latiéndole más deprisa con anticipación, deseado ver una vez más la mirada de Sherlock, sabe que es lo único que quiere quedarse de su vida juntos. La expresión que Sherlock guardaba sólo para él.

Frunce el ceño, dando un paso atrás, como si se hubiera dejado algo por examinar. Porque todos los recortes están ya en el sillón, y la pared sólo presenta una zona descolorida por haber colgado cosas tanto tiempo, llena de agujeros de chincheta, incluso sigue ahí la que usaron para la foto, una de color morado que parece burlarse de John.

La fotografía de Año Nuevo, la única que tienen en la que salen posando a propósito juntos para la cámara, no está.

Imposible.

John nota el frío rodeándole, y por un momento ve luces frente a sus ojos, los papeles crujen cuando se sienta sobre ellos, doblándose en dos y respirando hondo con la cabeza entre sus piernas.

No se ha pasado dos años viviendo con un genio sin aprender nada de dotes de deducción y observación.

La fotografía no está, y los únicos que sabían de su existencia eran la señora Hudson, Sherlock y él. John, desde luego, no la ha cogido, la señora Hudson tampoco ha entrado aún en su piso porque las tazas seguían sucias donde las dejaron, y Sherlock...

Le dieron sus pertenencias cuando se recuperó del shock, y puede nombrarlas de memoria, las tiene grabadas a fuego. Su ropa, manchada de sangre y tierra. Sus llaves. Su móvil. La cartera, con tarjetas de visita y su VISA. Unas pocas monedas, y calderilla. Ni una fotografía, ni un solo recuerdo.

-          Hijo de puta.

Su voz suena demasiado fuerte en el vacío de la sala, pero no le importa. Se levanta de un salto, fijando la mirada en lo que le rodea. Está todo, sus apuntes, sus libros, su ropa, sus ordenadores...

No le hace falta seguir buscando la fotografía, sabe que no se ha caído al suelo ni se ha perdido entre el desorden. Sabe que, a veces, la explicación más sencilla, por improbable que sea, es la correcta.

Sherlock no está muerto.

John no está preparado para la oleada de ira que le envuelve en un segundo, gritando, destrozando todo lo que encuentra a su paso, lanzando papeles al aire, dando patadas a las cosas que ya tenía ordenadas en el suelo, por último lanzando el portátil de Sherlock a la pared, con fuerza. Se rompe en pedazos, el estallido le saca de su estupor, y pestañea, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

 

Mycroft Holmes puede decir con orgullo que nada ni nadie son capaces de sorprenderle. Sherlock ha estado a punto, un par de veces, sobretodo porque uno no se levanta cada día para enterrar a un familiar al que se encuentra de repente sentado en su sillón leyendo el periódico.

Pero no puede decir que le sorprendiera, no del todo, porque conoce a Sherlock y sabe que su egolatría no le permitiría dejar ganar a nadie, ni siquiera a un muerto, así que bueno, esa mañana es una más en la vida de Mycroft, le proporciona papeles falsos a su hermano, deduce sus intenciones y se abstiene de comentarlas, y más tarde entierra a alguien con una lápida que nombra a Sherlock Holmes.

John Watson es la otra persona que también ha estado cerca de poder hacerle alzar las cejas. Sobre todo cuando, aquel primer día, se negó en redondo a aceptar su dinero. Tan leal, tan rápido.

Tan roto en el cementerio.

Mycroft supo que no era buena idea acercarse ni hablar con él, pero no puede evitar preocuparse. Sherlock no se lo ha pedido pero por los hermanos se hace cualquier cosa. Y Mycroft decide que espiar a los tres puntos débiles de Sherlock y ocuparse de su bienestar en su ausencia es lo menos que puede hacer para expiar su culpa en el debacle de Moriarty.

De modo que cuando su ayudante le avisa que debe ver algo en las cámaras de seguridad que puso en Baker Street, frunce el ceño y enciende el monitor.

Ve a John, destrozándolo todo, y se yergue en el asiento, abriendo la boca en una O muda.

Quién iba a decirle que alguien tan normal y corriente como John Watson sería capaz de dejarle sin habla.

 

John cae de rodillas tras su estallido, ocultando la cara entre sus manos, estremeciéndose en sollozos de alivio, de alegría, incapaz de dejar de sonreír entre lágrimas.

Pero incluso en su estado es capaz de seguir deduciendo. Si Sherlock está vivo necesitó ayuda. Mycroft. John se tensa, aun ocultando su rostro, pero entreabriendo los dedos, buscando con la mirada, y allí está, un leve brillo en la calavera, junto a la pared opuesta, oculta entre las sombras pero de cara a toda la habitación.

Sherlock la habría deducido nada más entrar en casa, de modo que es algo nuevo. Así que, o le ha pedido a Mycroft que le vigile, o lo más probable, éste se cree con derecho a hacerlo sin pedir opinión a nadie.

Se plantea qué hacer. Necesita pensar a solas, guardar el descubrimiento para sí mismo, y no quiere delatarse ante ningún Holmes. Sin duda Mycroft le habrá visto destrozando el piso, y ahora llorando, así que creerá que sigue de luto.

Borra la sonrisa de su cara, secándose las lágrimas, levantándose. Se sienta de espaldas a la cámara, y al apoyarse en el respaldo se le clava la pistola que ahora lleva siempre consigo.

No piensa demasiado.

Se levanta de repente, de nuevo frente a la calavera, y saca la pistola, mostrándola, mirándola como si se estuviera planteando algo. Mira hacia el fondo, hacia la cocina y la habitación de Sherlock, sabe que la salida de emergencia da justo a la ventana de su cuarto.

 

Cuando Mycroft llega, entrando corriendo esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, se encuentra el piso tal como veía en las cámaras. Todo por el suelo, restos de cerámica, de ordenador, y papeles hechos confeti, pero ni rastro del Doctor Watson ni de su pistola.

-          Arriba tampoco hay nadie, señor. - Anthea se reúne con él en la cocina, donde Mycroft se pregunta qué demonios acaba de pasar.

-          Haz un seguimiento por las cámaras CCTV en dos manzanas a la redonda. Encuentra a John Watson.

-          Sí, señor.

Se marcha pegada a su móvil, susurrando órdenes, y Mycroft se aprieta el puente de la nariz, notando el inicio de una jaqueca. Si ha perdido a John, Sherlock va a matarle.

 

No sabe si es por las películas de espías que tanto le gustan, por haber vivido tanto tiempo con un detective consultor, o por ambas cosas, pero John ha aprendido varias técnicas de supervivencia a lo largo de estos años.

Conoce bien Londres, lo ha recorrido a pie y corriendo varias veces, sabe qué calles evitar, dónde están las cámaras de seguridad, y que no puede dejar ningún rastro electrónico.

De modo que lanza la tarjeta de crédito a una alcantarilla, rodea tres manzanas Baker Street por azoteas y callejones, y su móvil acaba en el río. Sólo se queda la pistola.

Llega a su destino agotado, a altas horas de la madrugada. Clara vive a las afueras de Londres, ni siquiera Harry tiene su nueva dirección, sólo John, porque a pesar del divorcio, ambos se tenían en mucha estima y lamentaron no poder seguir en contacto.

Le abre la puerta en pijama, pestañeando sorprendida. Antes de que diga su nombre John da un paso al frente, y Clara sonríe, dejándole pasar. No es hasta que ha cerrado de nuevo la puerta que John se decide a hablar. Se lo cuenta todo, desde aquella mañana en St. Barts en la que consiguió un compañero de piso, hasta otro fatídico día en el mismo sitio, en que creyó perder a un amigo.

Clara le deja desahogarse sin decir nada, sentada junto a él en el sofá, cogiéndole de la mano cuando John carraspea para no llorar.

-          Está vivo, Clara. Lo preparó todo, que le dejara solo, que le viera caer, hasta el de la bici seguro que estaba trabajando para él, para aturdirme. No sé todos los detalles, pero era mentira. No ha muerto.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Esto es lo que ha echado de menos de Clara, sus preguntas directas, y la falta de reproche en su tono.

-          Se ha llevado una foto en la que salimos juntos. Es lo único que faltaba en casa. Esa fotografía.

Sacude la cabeza, aún sin acabar de creérselo. El gran Sherlock Holmes, cometiendo un error de cálculo por culpa de sus sentimientos. Se pregunta si Sherlock sabrá qué le ha impulsado a llevársela.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer? - También le ha explicado lo de Moriarty, y hasta Clara es capaz de darse cuenta que si Sherlock ha organizado todo esto es porque ha decidido seguir su cruzada en solitario y entre las sombras.

John suspira. Esa es la pregunta del siglo. Qué hacer ahora.

-          No lo sé. No...

-          Es tarde, deberías descansar. Quédate el tiempo que quieras. - John le sonríe, estrechándole la mano, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-          Gracias. Pero tengo que pedirte un favor...

 

No es hasta casi dos días después que Mycroft llama a la misma puerta a la que llegó John hace poco, pero esta vez Clara la abre ya vestida y más que despierta, con una taza de café en la mano.

-          Buenos días, no nos conocemos, soy...

Clara le mira de arriba a abajo, sonriendo. Es tal como lo describió John.

-          Mycroft Holmes, imagino. Encantada.

Le alarga la mano que tiene libre, y Mycroft se la estrecha, más por inercia que otra cosa, porque es la segunda vez en menos de una semana que se ha quedado sin saber qué decir. No le gusta esa sensación.

Carraspea, sonriéndole, intentando mostrarse solícito y amable. Clara se aparta, dejándole entrar, llevándole al mismo sofá que a John, porque tal como dijo su ex cuñado, Mycroft deduce que ha estado allí nada más poner un pie en la sala.

Se gira hacia ella, lleno de preguntas, pero Clara se lleva el dedo a los labios, señalando las escaleras hacia la primera planta con la cabeza, y Mycroft asiente, dejándose guiar hacia la cocina.

-          Gracias. - Acepta el café que le tiende Clara, dando un sorbo, mirando de reojo las galletas que pone sobre la mesa.

-          Coja una, o me las acabaré yo todas, como siempre. - Su sonrisa es cálida, y Mycroft se convence de que se merece un pequeño capricho tras seguir a John Watson por todo Londres sin haber dormido. Tiene que reconocérselo, el buen doctor ha logrado pillarle desprevenido, y de hecho ha acabado en casa de Clara porque era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría, no porque lograra seguirle la pista hasta aquí.

-          ¿Cómo está?

No se molesta en especificar de quién habla, y Clara se sienta frente a él, ocultando su boca tras la taza de café, cogiéndola con las dos manos, dándose calor con ella.

-          Agotado.

Nunca ha sido muy buena mentirosa, así que limita sus respuestas al mínimo. Mycroft se acaba el café, y un par de galletas.

-          ¿Otra taza?

-          Por favor. - Se la sirve, ella aún con la suya, pero no es hasta que él se acaba el café cuando por fin sigue hablando.

-          Lo leí en los periódicos, ¿sabe? Desde que me divorcié de Harry no había tenido mucho contacto con John, pero éramos buenos amigos. Me destrozó verle en esas fotos del cementerio. Sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien se ama.

-          Harriet no está...

Alza una mano, haciéndole callar.

-          La bebida puede llevarse a alguien igual que cualquier otra droga, señor Holmes. Usted debería saberlo.

Mycroft asiente. Uno de los temas preferidos de la prensa sensacionalista ha sido la juventud de Sherlock y sus escarceos con la cocaína.

-          Me preocupa John, parece encontrarse en un estado un tanto... peculiar. Su terapeuta parecía opinar que se encontraba de camino a un estado de recuperación, que el luto estaba llegando a su fin. Sin embargo parece haber sucedido algo fuera de lo normal, y de repente John ha desaparecido. No me gusta no saber qué sucede, señorita Oswald. - Su última frase es una amenaza velada, pero Clara no parece intimidada en lo más mínimo.

-          Lo lamento, señor Holmes. Espero no haberme pasado.

-          ¿Con qué? - Es entonces, mirándola a los ojos, que se da cuenta. La taza de café, la que llevaba en las manos. Clara no ha bebido ni un sólo sorbo en todo ese rato. De hecho, mira la cafetera, y ve el envase de pastillas junto a ella, y se maldice por haberla subestimado. O a John. A ambos.

Mycroft intenta levantarse, pero no le responden las piernas, y vuelve a caer en la silla, se le cierran los ojos, y lo último que ve antes de desplomarse es a John Watson sonriéndole desde el umbral.

-          Con la dosis. - Clara ríe, girándose hacia John. - Estás loco, cuando despierte te va a despellejar.

John se encoge de hombros, acercándose a Mycroft, sin creer que esté a punto de hacer esto. Hurga en sus bolsillos, hasta que encuentra su móvil. Móviles, porque descubre que lleva dos.

Los sopesa, ambos están encendidos pero sólo uno de ellos tiene bloqueo de contraseña, así que es el que se queda, devolviendo el otro al bolsillo de donde salió.

-          Debería estar inconsciente unas cinco o seis horas, pero creo que tengo dos o máximo tres hasta que empiecen a buscarle.

-          ¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer?

John la mira, cruzada de brazos con un hombre al que acaban de drogar dormido en su mesa de la cocina, y siente deseos de reír, tras tantas semanas creyendo que jamás volvería ni a sonreír. Se acerca a abrazarla, estrechándola con fuerza.

-          Ve con cuidado. - Clara lo susurra, y John asiente, marchándose de allí con una idea.

 

No necesita esperar demasiado, porque veintiocho minutos después de salir de casa de Clara, de camino a otro emplazamiento seguro por zonas solitarias de Londres, suena el móvil que le ha robado a Mycroft, y en la pantalla aparece un número oculto.

Descuelga sin decir nada, mordiéndose el labio para no delatarse con su respiración cuando le oye.

-          ¿Le has encontrado ya? De veras, Mycroft, te creía un poco más competente que esto, porque si le ha pasado algo después de todo lo que he sufr… después de todo el trabajo que he tenido que hacer, voy a…

Casi seis meses tras su _muerte_ , y sigue sonando exactamente igual de desdeñoso y altivo que siempre. John sonríe, aún sin hablar.

Sherlock se detiene a media frase. John puede oír su ceño fruncido en su tono.

-          ¿Mycroft?

-          No está disponible en estos momentos. Pero yo sí. – En vez de esperar una respuesta, le cuelga el teléfono.

Lo lanza a la primera papelera que encuentra por el camino, oyéndolo sonar de nuevo mientras se aleja.

Su última parada es el cementerio, frente a la tumba con su nombre, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba, esperando.

 

Sherlock Holmes siempre creyó que estaba por encima de los demás. Los Holmes, por desgracia, siempre han sido propensos a ser superdotados, y uniéndolo a la falta de empatía de Sherlock, digamos que no es la mejor receta del mundo para hacer amigos.

Algo que no le importó hasta que John Watson se cruzó en su camino. Una de las tres únicas personas en el mundo capaz de provocar su caída. La más importante, porque también es la única por la que sería capaz de seguir luchando a cambio de poder volver a verle una vez más.

Así que cuando Mycroft le manda el mensaje se le hiela la sangre, apretando el móvil con tanta fuerza que le sorprende no romperlo.

_He perdido lo tuyo. No te preocupes, no estará así mucho tiempo._

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de criticar la idea que tiene Mycroft sobre mandar mensajes crípticos, porque le llama, mandando a paseo sus propias normas sobre seguridad.

-          ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Mycroft?

Su hermano carraspea, sin duda pensando cómo reconocer que ha sido un idiota.

-          No aparece en ninguna de las cámaras de vigilancia, pero no ha usado ni su móvil ni las tarjetas de crédito, no puede estar lejos. He mandado hombres a casa de su hermana pero…

-          No estará allí, no fue a mi entierro, aún no se lo ha perdonado por no apoyarle entonces. Si no está donde Mike o Molly, deberías buscarle en… - Piensa unos segundos, a dónde iría John a esconderse que le haya llevado tantas horas a Mycroft para encontrarle.

Esta vez los dos lo dicen al unísono.

-          Clara Watson. – Ya están divorciadas, pero es la respuesta obvia, alguien de su vida anterior que no le recuerde lo que ha perdido, pero a la vez que sea casi familia y pueda ofrecerle consuelo sin juzgar.

-          Encuéntralo.

Cuelga sin esperar respuesta, pegado al teléfono mientras calcula el tiempo que le llevará a Mycroft llegar hasta la casa, hacerse el educado con Clara, convencerla de que quiere lo mejor para John, y convencerle a él de que deje de esconderse y vuelva a su vida de siempre.

Cuando cree que es el momento, vuelve a llamar, demasiado impaciente para darse cuenta que la respiración es distinta a la de Mycroft.

-          No está disponible en estos momentos. Pero yo sí.

Sherlock no oye el tono de llamada cuando John cuelga, porque se le cae el móvil de la mano. Cuando se recupera y vuelve a llamar, ya no responde nadie.

 

John levanta la mirada cuando oye acercarse a alguien, subiendo la vista por un par de botas viejas y un bastón, hasta el cuerpo encorvado de un hombre mayor. A juzgar por las arrugas de expresión, a pesar de que lleva gafas que ocultan las de sus ojos, John calcula unos setenta largos, y se levanta, limpiándose la suciedad de los pantalones antes de alargarle la mano.

-          John Watson, encantado. Conocí a su hijo, sabe.

El desconocido alza una ceja, apoyando ambas manos en el bastón, inclinándose hacia él como si le fallara el oído.

-          Sherlock. Era mi compañero de piso, mi mejor amigo.

-          Ya veo. – La voz, más grave que la de Sherlock, tiene un deje de diversión, y John le mira a los ojos, lo único que sigue siendo igual a pesar de que le miren tras unos cristales.

-          Nunca se lo pude decir. Espero que esto lo aclare todo. – Le alarga un trozo de papel, rozando los dedos de ambos. Durante unos segundos el hombre le aprieta los dedos con fuerza, como si temiera dejarle ir.

Es John quien da un paso atrás.

-          Cuídese. Quiero volver a verle pronto.

Asiente, de acuerdo con él, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que le pierde de vista. Cuando ve qué le ha dado John, se echa a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Es la imagen de un corazón humano.

Saca el móvil, balanceando el bastón, irguiéndose hasta alcanzar su altura habitual, y sonríe tanto que cree que le estallarán los labios.

-          Mycroft, por fin. Sé útil por una vez y mándame unos documentos nuevos a la dirección habitual. No, para mí no. Oh, y dos billetes, he encontrado el rastro de Moran en Europa. Perfecto.

 

Así que, apenas cuatro días tras el mayor logro deductivo de John Watson, éste se despierta en su motel con una llamada a la habitación y la aparición de un sobre de manila bajo la puerta.

Sonríe al ver el contenido. Un pasaporte nuevo con su foto pero con otro nombre, un billete de tren para el Eurostar, y la fotografía de Año Nuevo que lo empezó todo, con una dedicatoria detrás.

 _Yo también_.

Ha deducido qué significa el corazón, entonces. John sonríe, preparando una bolsa con las escasas pertenencias que se llevó de Baker Street. Van a volver, al fin y al cabo. Sólo que no por ahora.

 


End file.
